hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 9- Terrible power! Pussy cat Jessoi
Hoodup Presents ' YuGiOh!' Chapter 9- Terrible Power! Pussy Cat Jessoi! Part 1 (It is now 2 weeks after the duel with Robeson. The gang has been hanging outside of the Hoods steps outside the doors of Yu-Packs the card store and walks down the street.) Delton: (He and the others hang out at the store. They want to give Hibiki room to think.) We have to help in any way we can. Miyoshi: Things are getting crazy out there. Delton: So what! Victor: Yeah, just because things are getting hard for us doesn’t mean we should give up. Victoria: If things are tough for us just imagine how Hoods must feel. Miyoshi: He is the one with the missing sister. Delton: Not for long she won’t be. Hoods: (While walking down the street he sees a purple cat.) A cat. (He smiles and kneels down moving his fingers trying to gain the attention of the feline.) Cat: (It slowly walks up to him.) Meow. Hoods: (He pets the cat.) You’re a cute cat. Do you have a home little buddy? Cat: Meow. Hoods: (He smiles and places the cat on his shoulder.) You can come back to the shop with me. It’s good to see someone who isn’t trying to take my soul. (He walks back into the store.) Hey everyone look what I found! (Everyone looks.) Hoods: A cat. Victor: Where did you find her? Hoods: How do you know this cat is a her? Victor: Just a wild guess. I mean I’ve never seen a purple cat before, but the color purple makes me think of girls. Delton: (He is drinking soda.) What will you name her? Hoods: (He looks at the cat.) Hmm…. I think I’ll call you Sabrina. Cat: (She licks Hoods.) Victoria: (She walks over and grabs the cat and throws her out the door of the store.) Hoods: What the heck Vicky?! Victor: What was all that about sis?! Victoria: I don’t trust her. Hoods: That wasn’t cool. Victoria: (She walks out of the store and sees the cat turn white. The rest of the crew is in the store. The white light takes shape as Jessoi.) Jessoi: (She stands there with a hand on her hip.) I’m not sure how you figured me out but….. (She touches Victoria’s arm causing her to go flying into the store.) Victor: Victoria! (He runs and catches her while sliding.) What happened?! Victoria: Your about to see. Jessoi: (She steps into the store.) Hoods: It’s the girl from earlier…Jessoi. Jessoi: You remember me. Good. (She points at Hoods.) Hibiki…I challenge you to a duel! Victoria: (She stands up.) I’ll duel you! Hoods: What?! Victoria no! Victoria: I have to. I need to know something and I think that a duel will help me figure out what I’m thinking about. Jessoi: I came here to duel the prodigy but if you want to lose to me then okay. (A minute later the girls are in position. She bends over.) Are you ready? Victoria: (She slides Hoods’ duel disk onto her arm.) {Time to conform my suspicions.} Jessoi: (She looks at Victoria in a sexual manner.) Let’s “do it”…..I mean….duel. Victoria: (She is so focused on her own thoughts that Jessoi’s sexual bantering isn’t getting to her.) Before we start I have something to ask. Jessoi: Ask away. Victoria: Can we duel with 2000 life points? Jessoi: I don’t see why not. Victoria vs. Jessoi- Duel!! lp Hoods: remember Vicky, if she tries to play the Seal of Destruction drop my duel disk and run! Victoria: Right. Jessoi: Don’t you worry about that. I don’t like that card, and besides I wouldn’t waste it on her. Victoria: Waste huh? Jessoi: So who starts? Delton: I know how to choose! Jessoi: How’s that?! Delton: You both draw 1 card off of your deck and the person with the highest letter as the first letter of the card they draw goes first! Victoria: (She sighs and rolls her eyes.) Sure. Delton: Ready?! Jessoi and Victoria: Set! Delton: Draw! (They draw.) Jessoi: I have a N. Victoria: I have a T. Hoods: Looks like Jessoi starts things. Victor: Be careful Victoria! Victoria: I’ll be okay. Jessoi: I start! I draw! (She looks at the cards in her hands.) This duel wont last long. I summon First I summon Tired Neko in defense mode! (A cat girl with lavender colored hair wearing a school girl’s outfit appears on the field in a flash of sparks. She Lays down and goes to sleep.) *Neko = Cat in Japanese* Victoria: You summoned a sleeping monster? What is that an insult? Jessoi: Exactly. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. (A giant card appears by her feet.) Victoria: I draw. (She looks at the card she drew.) It’s time to see what you’re made of. I play Time Twister! (She holds a spell card with a picture of a tornado and a clock being sucked up.) If I don’t control any Time monsters I can special summon 1 level 4 or below Time monster from my hand! I summon the tuner monster Time Puller! (A Boy with a Rope in his hand who has watches all over his body appears.) 1500When he is special summoned I can special summon 1 Time monster with up to 500 more attack than him from my hand! I summon Time Crasher! 1500 (A monster with a Bird on his tongue appears.) Now I tune these two monsters together! (Synchro Process.) 3 + 3= 6. Time can be measured by the seconds taken to go from one place to another! Only those with a self-made path can break it! (Wide screen view of her face.) Tick! Time Clicker! (A man with a big and small hand of a clock on his head band wearing blue clothes appears. The man seems to be quite aged.) lp Hoods: 3 monsters in one turn! Delton: Not to mention a synchro summon! Victor: Take it to her! Victoria: Okay then! When Time Clicker is synchro summoned successfully I can destroy 1 monster on the field! (The time man starts to move his hands and Tired Neko starts to have a nightmare.) Jessoi: I’m not sure but I think that my Neko likes the pain. Lying around while a man uses his hands to make you bend to his will? (She smirks.) Sexy! Victoria: You are a strange girl! {Come on use the card! Use the card! I wont be able to get this thought out of my mind unless you do!} Jessoi: I activate my face down card! (Her trap lifts up.) Feline Instincts! When a Neko monster I control is targeted by a card effect that would destroy it I can Remove the monster from Play! Victoria: {Yes she played it. That confirms it. She is the same girl. For complete proof if her next face down card is what I think it is I will lose the duel.} Oh no that means my monster destroys himself! (The time drifter burst into billions of crystals.) Jessoi: Next I activate the face down card Removal Bomb! (A trap with a picture of a bomb strapped to a weight lifters chest shows.) Now by returning 1 monster I have removed from play to the field I can select 1 monster in your graveyard who was destroyed this turn and inflict damage to you equal to it’s original attack points! (Time Clicker appears in front of Victoria and explodes.) Victoria: Ahhh!! (She gets knocked back.) Hoods: (He catches her.) Victoria: lp Delton: She lost that easily?! Victor: {Victoria must have been holding back.} Miyoshi: That Jessoi girl must be strong. (He flicks his bangs.) Not as strong as me of course. Delton: Then she must suck because you’re not strong at all. Miyoshi: What was that?! Delton: You heard me! Miyoshi: At least I didn’t lose my title who hasn’t even been in America in years. Delton: That’s it! (He jumps on Miyoshi and a dust cloud forms as hands and feet can be seen coming from it.) Victor: Are you okay Victoria? Victoria: (She stands up and smiles.) That confirms it. Jessoi: Hm? (She places one hand on her hip.) What are you talking about? Victoria: You are Jessoi Nekolass! Jessoi: How do you know that? Victoria: You went to our school. I know because you have been in the same class as me 2 years in a row. I was a little shady on it but the last move you used set it in stone. That is the same move you used against Tanya from our class last year. I saw the attendance sheet for this years students. Your name is on there and it’s pretty strange that the girl I went to school with just up and vanished 2 days before the start of this years class. Hoods: She was in our class? (he looks closely.) Oh yeah! I remember now. The professor had us introduce ourselves. You were the only girl in the class wearing make-up. Jessoi: All you remember about me is that I wore make up? Hoods: (He smiles and scratches the back of his head.) Uh yeah sorry. Victoria: I can’t believe that you are a part of the Alabastion thieves group! Jessoi: Too bad. Hoods: (He walks up to her.) I’ll duel you. Jessoi: That’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you. (She smirks.) Hoods: (He takes his duel disk from Victoria.) Jessoi: (She pulls out a duel disk that is powered by D-energy. You can tell by the fact that the bottom of it is glowing all colors of the rainbow. Hoods: (He shuffles his deck and places it in the duel disk.) Jessoi: (She places her deck in and the duel disk shuffles it for her.) Delton: Wow she has the Fudo disk! Miyoshi: the duel disk system that was created by Yusei Fudo? (A picture of Yusei shows.) Hoods: Here we go! (He activates his duel disk.) Jessoi: You are going to lose this duel. (She gives a seductive look.) Then you’ll be at my mercy. Victor: Is it just me or does it seem like she wants Hibiki for her own personal reasons? Victoria: Don’t be silly. Jessoi may not be mean but she is still after Hoods’ soul! Hoods: It’s time to play the game! Hoods & Jessoi: Duel!! lp Hoods: I see that the stakes are high. 8000 life points huh? Jessoi: You guessed it. Kagemaru: Hibiki despite her appearance Jessoi is going to be an exceptional duelist. Hoods: I know and that makes me want to duel her even more now. Jessoi: I draw! I start by summoning Crystal Kitten Neko in defense mode! (A white kitten with a red bow on appears on the field. It is a very cute kitten.) 0 Delton: No defense points. Hoods: Cute cat. Jessoi: Yes I know. I place 1 card face down and end my turn. It’s your turn.. Hoods: I draw! (He looks at his hand.) This should start things off right! I summon Escape Magician! (The slick magician comes down spinning.) 1400 Delton: How does he do that?! Victor: Do what? Delton: In like every duel I’ve seen him in since he got there he’s summoned Escape Magician first! Victoria: That’s just the power of Hoods’ draw. Jessoi: (She looks Escape Magician up and down.) Damn, I didn’t think that there was duel monster that so sexy. Hoods: {Why does every girl have that reaction when I summon him?} Okay Escape Magician lets set our sights on that kitten! I hate to have to do this but I attack with Escape Magician! Magical Kyaku! (The Magician does his usual magic kick.) Jessoi: (Crystal Kitten Neko meows loudly and then gets stomped.) Meany! When my Crystal Kitten Neko is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I can special summon 1 monster with Neko in its card name from my deck but it’s ATK can’t exceed 1700! (Her deck ejects a card into her hand.) I summon Ditz Neko! 1500 Victor: Okay that duel disk is just cool! Hoods: Well I place 2 cards face down and end my turn! Jessoi: I start! I draw! I play the field spell card 2 Sides to a Neko! Victoria: This is different. Victor: What is? Victoria: In class she didn’t play that card. I’ve seen her in a lot of duels. I’ve studied some of her strategies. This is a new one. Hoods: (He watches as the area surrounding the 2 duelist is now very furry. It now looks like they are standing on the back of a giant cat.) What’s this? Jessoi: 2 Sides To A Neko is a very versatile card. As you are about to learn. Next I play {ygo|Polymerization}! As I’m sure you know this fuses two monsters together allowing me to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck! (She places two cards in the graveyard from her hand.) I fuse my Tired Neko with my Tiger Maiden Neko! (The two Neko girls appear on the field then start swirling together creating a Neko with long blonde hair wearing a sexy tight maid’s outfit with white leggings comes out. She lays down.) I fusion summon my favorite card! The lovely and sexy but very sleepy Tired Maiden Neko! 1950 Hoods: (He smiles.) You weren’t kidding when you said “tired”. She is barely awake! Jessoi: Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn! This brings 1 monster from either of our graveyards back to life on my side of the field! (Tiger Maiden Neko appears.) 1500 Hoods: You surely do like cats! Jessoi: They’re so cute and adorable! Victoria: {I know why she really likes cats. It‘s because she is a cat.} Jessoi: She is one of my favorite monsters! Here’s why! I activate her effect as long as she is out and there are at least 2 Neko monsters in my graveyard. All monsters on the field are now treated as Neko monsters! Escape Magician: (He grows Neko ears and a tail.) Jessoi: (She smirks.) Mm-mm-mm, as if he wasn’t sexy enough! Hoods: Hey could you pay more attention to the duel and stop harassing my monster please? (He smiles.) Jessoi: Yes you have a point. (She looks at Hibiki.) I like you more anyway. So yeah Escape magician…..Gotta go! I attack with Tired Maiden Neko! (The Neko gets up off of the floor and slowly walks over to Escape Magician while wiping her eyes. After reaching him she lightly kicks him in the shin.) Miyoshi: That has to be the weakest attack I’ve ever seen. Delton: Yeah! (He laughs.) Escape Magician: (He bursts into billions of pieces. The boys are speechless.) Delton: ….. Miyoshi: …. Hoods: lp Jessoi: (She smiles.) Now comes the fun part. Due to the effect of Tired Maiden Neko when a Neko monster on the field like your Escape Magician is destroyed by battle I gain 500 life points! lp Then my 2 Sides to a Neko kicks in and causes 1 of two things to happen when a Neko monster is destroyed by battle! Either you lose 500 life points or….(All her monsters gain attack points.) Tiger Maiden Neko- lp Ditz Neko- lp Hoods: Huh? Jessoi: All Neko monsters on the field gain 400 attack and defense points! Now I attack you directly with my monsters! (The two Neko girls run over to Hoods and pounce on him.) Hoods: (He is on one knee with virtual scratches all over his face.) Yowh! lp Victoria: Hoods this isn’t a good way to start a duel! Hoods: Yeah no kidding. I activate my face down card Spell of Battle! (A trap card lifts up.) When I take Battle damage I can bring 1 normal spell card from my deck to my hand! (He goes and gets Magician’s Spell # 4 Duplication.) Jessoi: I end my turn from there. During the end phase all Neko monsters lose their attack boost. 1500 x2 Hoods: My turn, draw! (He looks at his hand.) {Crap, he’s not here yet.} Kagemaru: What card are you waiting for? Hoods: {Magi-Kid.} Kagemaru: You know what? This duel can serve as perfect training for you to learn the Forced Destiny Draw technique. Hoods: {I guess so.} Jessoi: What’s your move? Or are you too tranced by how sexy I am to actually play anymore. Victoria: {Oh please.} Hoods: No I’m ready. I summon Red Magician in attack mode and place 2 cards face down! (A Magician wearing a red cape and feathered hat walks onto the field. The cape is wrapped around his body and looks like a cloak. After appearing neko ears pop out of his hat.) Jessoi: Another cut neko is born! Hoods: 1800 I attack your Tiger Maiden Neko! Jessoi: I don’t think so! I activate my trap card! Staunch Defender! Now I select 1 monster on my field you can only attack that monster this turn! I choose Ditz Neko! (The spellcaster congers a spell and shoots a stream of magic at Ditz Neko hitting her in the stomach and destroying her.) lp Hoods: (He grins.) {She is strong!} Kagemaru: I told you that she would be. Hoods: Well from there I end my turn! Jessoi: Good to hear. (She draws.) Hoods: Ya know what? Before you get started I just have to ask….why do you work for a group like the Alabastion thieves. Jessoi: I am performing a good deed. Hoods: Kidnapping someone is not a good deed, trying to kill me is not a good deed! Jessoi: I am not after you. In fact none of us are. Hoods: What do you mean? You guys have been chasing me around for days. Jessoi: We don’t want you. What we are after is the power in side of you! Hoods: You mean the power of Hibachi? Jessoi: Yes. Hoods: I never asked for that power in the first place. Jessoi: that may be true but you do have it and it is best dealt with. Hoods: What could anyone even pay you to have you go through with a task like this? Jessoi: My master told me that if I did this for him that he would grant my wish. Hoods: (he sits down placing his hand face down on the ground.) So what was your wish? Jessoi: (She looks down.) My wish is to have my boyfriend back. Victoria: Is Hoods sitting down in a duel where his soul is on the line? Delton & Victor: That’s Hibiki for you! Hoods: Where did he go? Jessoi: As you guys figured out I want to the same school as you. So did my boyfriend. We were the perfect couple. 2 months ago he told me that he had to leave Japan to go to America for official business. I of course asked if I could come along with him, but his answer was no. He said it was a man’s journey. Victoria: {Men.} Jessoi: Not wanting to be apart from him before the beginning of this semester I left for America. I stayed at the airport waiting for him 3 days in a row. He was supposed to be arriving within 2 days after I left. Victoria: The fact that you were there for 3 days means he didn’t show up I’m guessing. Jessoi: (She looks sad.) No….he didn’t. Hoods: Did he end up coming? Jessoi: No. Miyoshi: Did you call him? Jessoi: Yeah I did. Multiple times in fact but there was never a answer until…. (Jessoi’s phone call.) Jessoi: (The phone rings as Jessoi sits in the airport. Her hair is stringy form being stressed out.) BF: Hello? Jessoi: (She smiles in joy.) Honey it’s me. BF: Yeah? Jessoi: When are you coming to America? BF: When am I COMING to America? What are you there or something? Jessoi: Well….Yes! BF: Jess I told you that this mission of mine has nothing to do with you. Jessoi; yes I know you said that but come on…. (She smiles trying not to become sad.) You don’t want to be away from me for an extensive amount of time do you? BF: (He raises his eyebrow.) Jess look…until I am done doing what I have to do I cant speak with you anymore. Seriously I don’t think that we should even have contact until then Jessoi: What? (Tears immediately fall from her eyes. The sound of the boy that she has loved for 3 years saying that he doesn’t want to be near her was equivalent to someone tearing out her heart and stepping on it.) But….You said that you would want me forever! You’re breaking up with me?! (She starts crying.) BF: No, I am not breaking up with you. I just need some alone time right now. I will return for you one day. Bye…. (He hangs up.) Jessoi: Hello? Baby? Baby?! Don’t leave me. (Present time.) Jessoi: (She has starting tearing up.) Hoods: (He can see that these memories are hurting her so he stopped asking questions.) Delton: Did you go back to Japan? Jessoi: No, I hadn’t planned on him not showing up. I had no money. I had nowhere to stay. And worst of all I was alone. Victor: The guy sounds like a jerk! Victoria: (She looks sad for Jessoi.) He was so inconsiderate of her feelings. Delton: -_- She seems like a stalker to me. Miyoshi: Trying to follow him to America after he asked her not to? Delton: Staying at an airport for that long. Jessoi; (She wipes her tears.) The picture of my future wasn’t looking too colorful. Eventually I met my master. Hoods: The leader of the Alabastion thieves. Jessoi: After seeing me he took me in and gave me a place to stay. He was nice to me and understood my situation. After a while he became like a father figure to me. Still I had no money so I couldn’t pay him for letting me stay in his house. Instead of asking me for money he said that he would consider all debts paid if I helped him with the one project that he was never able to finish. Victoria: That project was? Jessoi: I don’t have to tell you guys my life story! (She looks at Hoods.) Let’s continue. Hoods: Huh? (He looks left and right.) Oh right, the duel! (He hops up.) I end my turn. Jessoi: My turn! I draw! (She smirks.) Okay I summon Sexy Neko Boy! (A good looking teen boy with neko ears appears on the field. He looks like the type of guys who would have tons of fans girls.) ATK-1800 Victor: And just like that she matches the monster that Hibiki summoned. Jessoi: He is outmatched. I use Sexy Neko Boys special ability! Once per turn by paying 1000 life points I can special summon 1 Sexy Neko from my deck in defense mode! (The boy holds onto a necklace that he is wearing and a sexy neko girl wearing a shirt that only comes down to her boobs appears.) 100 I have assembled the perfect couple her on the field. Victor: Her defense isn’t very strong. Jessoi: Next I use her effect! You see when I control a Sexy Neko Boy my Sexy Neko can equip to him as a equip card! Delton: A Union monster! Jessoi: (The girl neko walks over to the boy and holds hands with him.) I introduce you to the perfect couple! The Sexy Nekos! Hoods: Nice! Kagemaru: I can’t believe you are this into what she is doing. You are not doing to good Hibiki. Hoods: {Yeah I know, but seeing someone duel this hard is awesome!} Victoria: Holy snap! Victor: What?! Victoria: Those monsters on her field. The Sexy Neko couple, they represent her and her boyfriend! Before you go any further tell me what happened when you followed your master. Jessoi: Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. You are about to be coming with me after all. After losing you’ll be disabled. Master and I journeyed far into the dessert where he would show me a secret lab. In this lab h said h would test my powers. Hoods: Powers? Jessoi: That was my reaction, soon I would find out what he meant when he asked m to get inside of a pad that was lying on the floor.) I of course want too excited about this. I asked him what will happen to me. All he said is that if I wanted my boyfriend back all I would have to do is cooperate. After hearing that, I was on board and entered the pod. Inside (She starts tearing up again.) I closed my eyes and images of my boyfriend ran through my head more and more. It got to a point where it was overwhelming. I only to be with him, why did he leave me?! I thought that over and over until the capsule started getting hotter. Eventually I screamed and there was an explosion. When I awoke the lab was destroyed. Master said that I did well. I asked him what he was working on and he told me that he was trying to help people by developing a skill known as duelbility. Hoods: Duelbility? Miyoshi told me about those. Jessoi: My debility is the ability to manifest my D-energy psychically. Hoods: Wow. Jessoi: Master eventually started sending me in missions and even offered me a job which I accepted. I will do anything to have my BF back. The latest mission and the on that he told me is the last I need to complete top have my wish come true is to save the earth by capturing the prodigy! Hoods: But what makes you think that one man could have the power to make your wish come true? Jessoi: Masters duelbility is to make wishes come true. Hoods: ! Delton: ! Victor: ! Victoria: ! Miyoshi: ! Korekuta: (He steps out of the store.) Hoods: But what does that matter? Even if your master can bring your boyfriend to you, your boyfriend chose to stay on his own. Jessoi: (She looks pissed.) Shut up! What do you know?! My boyfriend told me that he would come back for me! He has never lied to m before why would he start now! It has always seemed like everyone has either hated or been jealous of our relationship! (She starts crying.) Hoods: Jessoi…What do you want? Jessoi: don’t want to be alone!! Hoods: You don’t have to be! You can hang with us…Team Kizuna! Jessoi: Shut up! Shut up! I can’t give up on my dream after coming this far!! (Her eyes go all white and the wind starts to circle her.) Hoods: What the? Jessoi: I wish that everyone would just go away so I can have him all to myself!! (The wind starts blowing furiously.) Hoods: (He gets cut on the cheek.) Ah! Kagemaru: Things are getting dangerous, let me take over! Hoods: (His eyes are shadowed.) {No!} Kagemaru: No? Hoods: {That’s right!} Kagemaru: But she could seriously hurt you right now! Hoods: {I don’t care! I listened to her story and realized…she is in pain! Sure I may barely know her! Sure she may be after my soul! But I think that she deserves to be shown true compassion!} Kagemaru: {Hibiki…} (The others get blown back into the shop.) Victoria: (She holds onto a bar in the shop as not to fly any further, as does everyone else.) Delton: What is this?! Victoria: This…is the power of Jessoi’s love….and hatred! Hoods: Jessoi!! Jessoi: Ahhhh!!! KG: (In a different city.) Hm? (He looks out the window.) What is this feeling? Kagemaru: If we don’t do something the city could be in danger! Hoods: {Then I will stop her…But I will not hurt her!} Jessoi!! Can Hoods calm the raging Jessoi down?! Is this the end of our hero?! Find out on part 2 of this mind blowing story told only on Prodigy!! Category:story